


性癖？题

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: 关于岩本照和深泽辰哉情侣之间的秘密情趣*强奸剧情（介意请自行❎（填坑我不擅长，开坑我第一名（滑稽。
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 10





	性癖？题

深泽辰哉其实并不喜欢出来喝酒，每次中途总会有些不认识的人混入其中，无奈他太受欢迎了朋友总是爱约他，他也总不能每次都拒绝。

这次他坐下没多久就看见岩本照进来了，两个人最近没怎么见面他也不知道岩本照会来，不过看到岩本照倒是让他安心了不少。可能正是因为看到岩本照也在，朋友们过来给深泽辰哉灌酒的时候他也是半推半就，最后真的有点上头耍赖式的挂在岩本照身上让他帮自己挡酒，结果那个人居然说他今天开车来的。深泽辰哉当下就在内心翻了个大白眼...真好啊，可以拿开车当借口，自己真的也应该去考个驾照了吧...

深泽辰哉醒来的时候觉得自己的头都要炸了，眼前一片漆黑，他只当是天还没亮呢。意识到不对劲是在他想要翻身的时候，深泽辰哉感觉到自己的双手被分开绑在了两边，这才让他意识到不是天还没亮，是他的眼睛被蒙住了，而且不只是眼睛耳朵也被塞住了。他下意识地想要开口叫岩本照的名字，可是失去了视觉和听觉的深泽辰哉很难判断自己在哪里，他只能隐约感觉到周围好像有人...他感觉到床的一遍陷了下去，有人朝他移动了过来，他试探性地叫了一声‘照？’，可是他的耳朵被塞住了并听不到那个人到底有没有回应。深泽辰哉真正开始感到恐惧是那个人的手开始在他身上到处摸，他意识到了事情的严重性，想到自己的工作性质一时间竟然也很难判断对方到底是什么人。深泽辰哉尝试想要最最大限度地去躲避这些肢体接触，但是手被绑住了能够活动的范围也受到了很大的限制，同时他的脑子里也在尽力回想自己在工作生活中遇到的各种人，希望能为现在这个状况找到一些线索。可是那只手很快就不止满足于只是在他身上到处摸，解开了外面衬衫的扣子之后由于手被绑住了里面的T恤没有办法按照正常的方式脱下来，刚开始那个人只是将他的T恤推上去，后来那个人起身不知道从哪拿来了一把剪刀，直接将他的T恤剪开了。下一步那只手开始朝他的下体进攻，无论深泽辰哉如何扭动蹬腿也摆脱不了，对方的力气比他想的要大一下就把他的腿按住了，直接将他的内裤和长裤一起扯了下来。

“不要！” 深泽辰哉终于按耐不住了，“不要，拜托！是谁？你是谁？！”

对方自然是不会回答他的，手直接在他的下体上不轻不重的揉了起来，深泽辰哉此刻只觉得恶心，除了醉酒的头晕之外还有生理上的反胃，更让他反胃的是自己居然硬了。男人的肉体就是这么诚实，诚实的让深泽辰哉觉得恶心，他绝望的扭动着身体却还是逃不过那只手，快感不断从下体蔓延到全身，深泽辰哉忍不住呻吟，呻吟里带着哭腔却显得更加娇媚。明知道被绑住了，但是深泽辰哉的挣扎从来没有停止过，到了这一步他自然明白那个人想要什么，即使知道躲不过他也不愿意就这样躺在这任人宰割。一股冰凉的液体倒在深泽辰哉下身的时候他条件反射的夹紧了腿，以他的生活经验他十分清楚这是什么，只是这个动作连短暂的效果都没有，下一秒他的腿还是被强硬的分开了，一只手指借着润滑剂伸进了他体内。

“Hi！！” 深泽辰哉想要大叫，却及时收住了声音，而是改为了大喊‘救命’。深泽辰哉不停的叫喊着，想要用力的蹬腿，换来了毫无实质作用的改变反而让事情变得更糟，一块类似毛巾的东西塞住了他的嘴，双腿也被那人一手擒住直接折到了胸前，更加方便了身后那只手在他身体里进出。感官的受限导致他格外敏感，能够轻易就感觉到身体里进出的手指从一根变成两根再到三根，而在这个过程中自己的身体也在逐渐变得适应，深泽辰哉再也忍不住大哭了起来。虽然他的眼睛被蒙住，但是身体和发出的呻吟都随着啜泣不停的在颤抖着。强奸犯的耐心让深泽辰哉更加不安，他宁愿这个人直接出要做任何扩展就直接进来，这样至少他还可以用疼痛麻醉自己。他现在因为内心的抗拒，可是生理上却逃避不了的快感而受到了双倍的煎熬。深泽辰哉在最终在前后双双被人拿捏在手中的快感中第一次射了出来，这也使他更加的崩溃，他射的时候大哭着，颤抖着，全部的尖叫都被嘴里的那块毛巾吞噬掉了。强奸犯并没有就此罢休，他一只手不由分说地摆弄着深泽辰哉刚刚发泄完稍微疲软下来的下体，另一只手则是在他的会阴和穴口之间来回摩擦按压着，随后深泽辰哉感觉到一个炙热的柱状物代替了手指蹭上来。刚刚经历完高潮的深泽辰哉生理上并没有准备好接受下一波的快感，从身体深处已经透出一股倦怠感，可是铃口却被人强行用手指摩擦按压，恢复到一种要硬却硬不太起来的状态，更是有一股酸软的快感从腰部蔓延开。深泽辰哉想要夹紧腿，无奈那人早一步将自己的身体卡进了深泽辰哉的两腿之间，似乎早就看穿了他的想法，下一秒滚烫的阴茎就粗暴的插了进来开始在体内横冲直撞，看起来杂乱野蛮却每一下都能命中要害，仿佛是对深泽辰哉的身体了如指掌。为了防止深泽辰哉的腿到处乱踢反抗，那个人又一次压着他的膝盖将他的双腿折到了胸前，这次还更过分的将整个人都压了上来，深泽辰哉能感觉的对方炽热的鼻息喷在自己的皮肤上。他试图要扭头躲避开那股热气，深泽辰哉害怕那个人亲他，只是没有想到对方更加过分，而是直接用舌头舔上了他的侧颈和锁骨，还恬不知耻的轻轻啃咬，深泽辰哉怕对方留下痕迹再次发疯一般挣扎了起来。可是他的挣扎只是徒劳让对方变得更加兴奋，他直接将深泽辰哉的双腿压倒在一边，空出一只手开始对先前一直没有顾及到的乳头发起进攻。不知道过了多久，深泽辰哉的挣扎开始渐渐变弱，酒醉未醒再加上刚才的大哭挣扎再到高潮，现在的深泽辰哉已经开始慢慢脱力了，中途对方见深泽辰哉的挣扎逐渐减弱之后又换回了普通的体位。那人松开了固定着双腿的那只手，重新将腿分开在了身体两侧，转而将重心放在了他胸前。他一只手用手指夹着深泽辰哉一边的乳头揉拧着，另一边则是直接用嘴吮吸，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着。深泽辰哉渐渐感受到身体不再受到自己的控制，甚至连意识也有点忽远忽近，他仅剩下的力气只够控制自己的手指扣着身下的床单，身体从大腿根部不受控制的痉挛，直至脚趾都蜷缩在了一起，下半身扭动着把床单蹭得一塌糊涂。

几经波折之后深泽辰哉终于感受到了趴在他身上那团热气离他远了点，下身抽插的频率骤然加速，他知道那人要射了，终于要结束了。可是深泽辰哉没想到对方在最后高潮前竟然再一次握住了他的下体，手指还毫不留情地折磨着铃口的位置，就着分泌出来的体液还在铃口模拟抽插的动作，深泽辰哉想要挣脱开那只手尝试拼命扭动自己的下半身却只是不停的抽搐。最终在那个人射之前深泽辰哉再次射了，或者说从深泽辰哉的体感上感受到的更接近一种失禁的感觉，他感觉自己好像不受控制的尿了出来，不只是精液还有其他液体也失控的喷了出来，深泽辰哉仿佛看到眼前闪了一片白光，很快他就又两眼一黑随之而来的是意识也离他远去了。

* * *

中途有几次岩本照想要放弃或者是至少拿掉深泽辰哉的耳塞，深泽辰哉比他想的要挣扎的更加激烈，还带着一丝悲怆，让他不禁有些心疼。即使嘴巴被毛巾塞住了他还是可以听得出深泽辰哉在喊他的名字，这个人打从心底里希望自己能出现，把他从“强奸犯”手中救下来。虽然有点遗憾没能看到深泽辰哉的眼睛，可是脸上其他的五官也足够让岩本照感受到了深泽辰哉是真的在害怕，和从前玩强制play时候那种演出来的惊恐不同，他甚至可以感受到虽然深泽辰哉强硬的拼死挣扎态度，可是自己的手摸上去的时候那种细微到几乎不可察觉的颤抖。从深泽辰哉最开始的挣扎哭喊，眼泪浸湿了眼罩，甚至有一些还没来得及被眼罩吸收淌下了脸颊，到后面渐渐脱力抽搐，甚至最后干高潮失禁，都极致的满足岩本照内心变态的欲望，以至于他花了比平时更长的时间才射出来。

结束之后深泽辰哉就像个坏掉的布娃娃一样瘫在床上，岩本照解开了他的眼罩和耳塞之后有唤了几声他的名字，可是深泽辰哉早就没有意识了，睫毛还是湿的，眼角也还挂着泪，嘴唇因为缺水微微有些干裂异常艳红，嘴角也因为毛巾地摩擦有些泛红，一切看在岩本照眼里觉得自己又要硬了。他解开了深泽辰哉绑住的双手，本来为性爱游戏设计的特殊手铐也因为手腕主人过度强烈地挣扎还是在上面留下了两道红印子，看着格外色情。经历了精神和肉体的双重折磨之后深泽辰哉真的是昏死了过去，就连岩本照抱他去洗澡喂水上药的全过程人都没有醒来过。最后岩本照心满意足地抱着自己的恋人睡下了，睡之前还不忘跟早就没有意识的人说晚安以及道歉。

* * *

深泽辰哉在一个温暖的怀抱里醒来，只是他全身包括头都很痛，挣扎了大概三秒之后他猛然惊醒弹了起来，却发现自己在家里的卧室，旁边睡着的是自己的恋人。难道是自己做了一场梦吗？深泽辰哉开始怀疑自己的记忆是不是出了问题，如果是梦的话也太变态了吧！但是很快他注意到了自己手腕上缠着的绷带，伤口被细致的包扎好了。深泽辰哉看了看自己的手腕，又扭头看了看睡得一脸香甜的岩本照，脑子里似乎已经有了一个答案。气不打一处来的深泽辰哉毫不犹豫地伸手狠狠的掐了熟睡中的岩本照的乳头，起床困难户也只是迷糊地睁开眼，一脸人畜无害的对着自己笑着说早安，还顺手将自己又拉回怀里，井然一副准备要睡回笼觉的架势。

“照！！！！” 深泽辰哉掐着岩本照的脸颊大声喊醒随时可以睡过去的人。

“嗯...~”

"你太过分了吧！！！死变态！！！你为什么要这样做！！！" 深泽辰哉一边说着一边忍不住用拳头捶打在恋人结实的胸肌上。

“啊...之前说过啊，就想看辰哉被强奸的样子啊....”

“所以你就真的‘强奸’了我？！”

“嘛嘛...”

“你知不知道我当时多害怕...” 想起昨晚的心情，深泽辰哉的语气又有些不稳，眼角也微微泛红。

“对不起，真的对不起！不会有下次了，真的。” 岩本照认真捧着恋人的脸，看着他的眼睛保证，“但是，昨晚的辰哉，真的好可爱。”

“你......!!!!!” 深泽辰哉刚要发作就直接被岩本照搂了过去堵上了嘴。那个人亲完还不要脸的说了一句，太好了，昨晚没能跟辰哉kiss还有点遗憾呢。不仅如此，深泽辰哉还发现自己下身贴着的某个部位温度越来越高，他再也忍不住了，直接推开了缠在他身上的人丢下一句“死变态！”，就转过身背对着岩本照。岩本照内心虽然十分愧疚，但是无奈深泽辰哉真的是太可爱了，一大早上的有些生理现象本来也是正常的，自己可是正值壮年。他忍不住从后面又贴上了深泽辰哉，一手环着他的腰将他拉入自己怀里，一手隔着内裤在手感极佳的臀部上略带暗示性的揉搓着。

“照！不行！你要干嘛啦！” 深泽辰哉感觉的后面的人渐渐不满足只是隔着内裤，更加放肆地把手伸进了他的内裤里继续揉着他的屁股，原本搂在他腰上的那只手也不安分的开始越走越低，开始在他小腹的地方周旋....

“嘘....好啦好啦，我不进去，用腿好不好，就用腿帮我一下...” 岩本照不要脸地说道。

深泽辰哉自然是没有办法拒绝的，毕竟这个人再怎么无赖也是自己的男朋友，他只能任由对方扯下他的底裤，一只手扶着自己的腰臀部位将滚烫的阴茎塞进自己的大腿根部，开始在会阴的部位来回摩擦模仿鸾交的样子，还用另一只手在前面玩弄着深泽辰哉的阴茎和囊袋，美其名曰想两个人一起射。很快深泽辰哉就发现这一切根本就是岩本照的骗局，本来扶在他腰臀部位的那只手不知道什么时候掐在了他的屁股上，拇指还不安分的在臀缝中间划来划去，不时地按压着后穴，借由前那面分泌出来的前列腺液往里面探。而前面射完了一次的阴茎也丝毫没有要软下去的意思，而是直接代替手指开始在穴口附近来回摩擦按压，不一会儿就着自身分泌的液体将龟头了进去开始浅出浅入。

“ヤダ!!! 骗子！！你不是说不会进来的吗！还不带套...呜~！” 深泽辰哉带着哭腔控诉着自己不要脸的男朋友，声音还因为昨晚地哭喊有些沙哑，对于岩本照来说都是致命诱惑。

“好啦好啦，就一次，拜托了...一次，真的真的！放松，辰哉乖~放松~” 岩本照仗着自己有恃无恐，一只手扶着深泽辰哉的腰，另一只手转而开始在他的胸前煽风点火。昨晚刚被蹂躏过的乳头此时还没有消肿格外的敏感，稍微一碰就会刺痛中带着快感，让深泽辰哉忍不住叫出声来。感受到深泽辰哉逐渐放松下来之后，岩本照直接用力一顶将自己完全没入到他身体里，不等深泽辰哉适应又立刻开启了小马达模式抽插。

“啊----！やだやだやだやだ！啊，等...等一下...讨厌死照了！！！” 

于是在深泽辰哉‘变态’，‘大变态’，‘死变态’...的骂声夹杂着呻吟声中，岩本照把脸埋在他肩窝的位置一边轻轻啃咬尽量克制自己不要留下痕迹，一边拼命忍住偷笑。结束之后深泽辰哉瘫在床上没有力气，但是又死都不肯让岩本照再碰自己，岩本照讨好式的说要抱他去浴室清理一下，但是深泽辰哉才不会上他第二次当，这个人肯定没安好心。就这样两个人僵持了一会儿，岩本照刚刚进行完一场淋漓尽致的性爱现在整个人神清气爽也乐意陪深泽辰哉闹，不过最终深泽辰哉还是不由分说地被男朋友抱进浴室的。

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, Mr. Hikaru Iwamoto ♥


End file.
